Face Your Fears, or it Devours You
by WillowWitch
Summary: A shadow that Syrus fears from his past has come back and is using him to try and kill Jaden and Zane! Will the two boys save him in time?
1. Basement Memories

Gemini24- I just started reading Yu Gi Oh G/X stories! And I just had to make this story!

Jaden- She's weird! She writes Shaman King fanfiction!

Gemini24- There's nothing wrong with that!

Syrus- Why is this about me?

Chazz-Yeah! It should be about me!

Gemini24- From the fact that I never and WILL never like you Chazz, is what made me want to not have you in this story… But most readers like Chazz, so… I gave him a part, but it isn't as big as Syrus, Jaden, and Zane's!

Jaden-Alright!

Gemini24- Now ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 1- Fear of a Basement

Syrus woke up early as usual and started getting ready for class, but as usual, he had to wake Jaden and Chumley up before class started… But first, he wanted to check something out…

He walked outside of the dorm and turned a corner… He found the door that led to the basement… He always hated the basement a few days before Alexis transferred to a different Academy…

He woke up one night and saw something that made him fear the basement for a long time… He took a step into the basement and suddenly remembered something…

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Alexis?" he called to the Obelisk girl…_

_She was standing tall in front of a weird black fog… She held her hand up, but she heard his voice and turned her head towards him and had a look of shock… _

"_Syrus! Go back to sleep!" she said, and she turned back to the fog…It laughed evilly…_

_End Flashback_

He stared into the basement… For some reason… He always saw that memory when he stepped into the basement once… He never got over it, either…

* * *

"_Syrus, I'm gonna have to tell you something I want you, your brother, and Jaden to know!" she said…_

"_You've got to tell me something first! What was that?" he asked…_

"_Look, it's gone now… But I have a feeling that it will be back… So listen to me carefully…I overheard one time in the teacher's lounge that a few students who enter Duel Academy are given a certain power from the ancient Egyptian Gods…I was given a power… And I snuck in to find out who else has powers and what they are…" she paused, but continued… _

"_You have the power to have premonitions… Jaden stops time, but only for a little while, and your brother, Zane, being the oldest, has the power to move things in his mind… No one knew about this, and now I'm gonna ask that you remember the spell that I said in the basement…" she said, and Syrus interrupted… _

"But you said that we each only have one power…" he said, confused…

"_You can also perform spells… They have to rhyme, though… Like the one I said… You have to tell your brother and Jaden, okay? You need to know this in case it comes back!"_

"_Alright… I'll tell them… They don't know either?"_

"_No, but they need to, or everyone in this school may be in danger…"_

"_Alright… You can count on me!"_

_Next Morning… _

"Are you serious? Something called 'The Woogy Man' is in our basement?" asked Jaden

"_You've got to be kidding me… We have powers?" said Zane_

"_As if dueling wasn't hard enough!" said Jaden_

"_I know this sounds weird, but it's true! Alexis told me herself!" said Syrus_

"_Knock it off, Little Brother… I'm going back to my room" said Zane, as he left the dorm_

"_Sorry, Syrus, but this does seem a little fantasy, huh?" said Jaden_

"_But-"_

"_You need to smell the roses or whatever, let's go to class, Sy!" _

"_Alright…" said Syrus 'I'm sorry, Alexis, but I tried…'

* * *

_

He kept staring into the basement until he felt two hands grab his shoulders… He screamed until a hand covered his mouth… He turned around…

"ZANE? JADEN?" he practically shouted at the two boys…

"Still believe that Boogy Man story?" said Jaden…

"Jaden, I believe it was the 'Woogy Man'!" said Zane, trying hard not to laugh…

"You weren't there! It was scary!" said Syrus in his defense…

"Whatever, but there was some electrical problems last night, so we're not having class for a while, and some electrician is in the _basement right now_!" said Zane, teasingly…

"B-B-B-But-"started Syrus

"Just forget about the woogy man, Sy! It's just a story! Besides, you remember the spell, right? So if it comes back, you'll get rid of it!" said Jaden as he and Zane walked away from the basement…

Syrus just stared, but he couldn't see a thing… and he shouted to the electrician that he couldn't see… "I'll help you if you need anything! Just call! I'm in the dorm three dorrs down!" he shouted and walked away…

But what they all didn't know was that something in the shadows of the basement moved… Out of the darkness came the electrician… He had dark eyes, as if he was possessed, and indeed he was…

He turned towards his shadow… "Which one do you want?" he asked, and the head of his shadow turned and pointed towards the door…

"…_Syrus…"_ it answered…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Gemini24- I'm just loving this story! I'll update as soon as I can! Chow! Read and Review and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh G/X!


	2. Possessed?

Gemini24-HEY! I updated! Hope you like this chapter! It's a lot longer!

Jaden- Whatever

Gemini24- HEY! Don't be mad because of what happens in this chapter!

Syrus- I'm scared!

Gemini24- It's alright, Syrus…. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 2- Attacked and Kicked Out…

Syrus walked out of his dorm and went to find Jaden, who went somewhere without telling him…

(A/N – I know, it's not like Jaden, but who cares!)

Suddenly, he stopped… Someone was calling for help… It was very faint, but he followed it, and he ended up standing right in front of…

_The basement…  
_

He heard the call loud and clear now… "W-Who's there?" he called back…

"It's the electrician! And I need help! I tripped and I think I sprained my ankle! Help me please!" he heard him say…

"I-I'll go get help! Be right back!" he shouted, but before he could leave, the electrician called back…

"No! I need help now! My ankle hurts so much! Help me! Please!"

At first, Syrus was still gonna go back for help, but the man sounded desperate… He took one step in the basement, but as soon as he did, he had a vision…

(A/N- Ever since he found out about his powers, he always called them that…)

_"Syrus! Go back to sleep!" It laughed evilly…_

He looked back at the basement, and kept walking in… The man needed help, and Syrus had to help him…

He was all the way down the stairs and looking around… But he found no sign of the electrician… Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder… He turned around and saw the electrician standing perfectly tall…

"You said your ankle was sprained!"

"…_Syrus…"_ something in the shadows said… Syrus turned and saw the one thing he's been scared of for at least a month now…

"No… You can't be… Alexis sealed you away!"

"… _That pathetic excuse of a powerful being wasn't strong enough to seal me away forever… Syrus…"_ it said as some of its black fog went into Syrus's mouth…

Syrus's eyes went dark and he smirked…

* * *

Jaden was coming back from seeing Mr. Banner from detention… But he saw the electrician and stopped… "Is everything okay?" he asked the electrician

"It will be…" he said as he walked toward the brunette…

"O-kay… Um… Have you seen my friend Syrus-" before Jaden could finish, the electrician suddenly grabbed Jaden pinned him on his stomach to the floor… He was trying to get out his wrench, but Jaden struggled too much…

Syrus ran from the basement and saw Jaden on the floor with the electrician over him… Suddenly, a baseball bat appeared in his hand and he whacked the electrician… The electrician remained unconscious while Syrus helped Jaden up…

"What the hell was that? The guy just started attacking me!" said Jaden

"I saw…" said Syrus, and Jaden looked at him

"Where'd you get the bat?" he asked

"I don't know… It just appeared!" he answered

"Appeared? Like getting it outta the closet or it just came into your hand?" he asked

Syrus looked at the electrician "Safety first, this later! Let's get Mr. Banner!" he said as they ran to Mr. Banner's room…

* * *

Later, everyone was at the area where Jaden was attacked from the fact that there were police everywhere… Zane came to Mr. Crowler… "What happened?" he asked

"Jaden was attacked by our electrician, and your wimpy brother, Syrus, actually had a backbone and attacked the electrician…" he replied, and Zane went into their dorm…

"Hey, Zane" said Syrus...

"Hey nothing! What the hell happened?" he asked the two boys…

"Nothing, but Syrus seems to have some kind of weird thing happening… Whenever he thinks of something, it appears… Like it's some kind of power…" he said…

"What? My brother? With powers?" he asked, looking at Jaden like he was crazy…

"Okay, even if his story was true, wouldn't his new power have to do with his premonition stuff?" he asked

"Yeah, I smell something fishy. Did you go on a computer and look up something?" asked Zane

"Okay, I just saved Jaden's ass, alright? Why can't you just admit that for once, you were the damsel in distress, Jaden? And that you weren't the knight in shining armor this time, Zane?" asked Syrus with a tone…

He walked past them and out of the room and he went into the basement… The police men were done checking out in there and everything was calming down… He looked at his shadow…

"Thanks for my new powers" he said…

"… _The only reason I gave you these powers was because I wanted you to use them against your brother and your friend…" _it said…

"No… No, please! Don't make me hurt them! You can't!" he said

"…_Syrus… You're_ _not strong enough to fight me…"_ it said…

Syrus's smirk grew wider… and with a swift move of his hand over his face, his eyes became a red color…

* * *

Later that day, Zane went into Jaden's dorm… "Jaden, we have a problem!" he said 

"What's up, Zane?"

"Crowler and Banner are coming to have dinner with you, me, and Syrus… Crowler said that if he enjoys this dinner, he'll make me go a higher Obelisk rank!" he said

"So you're asking me to be good during this dinner so you can just go another rank?" asked Jaden

"Yeah, I didn't tell Syrus, yet, but they'll be coming to the cafeteria at 7 pm…"

"Okay… So let's get ready! We have an hour!" said Jaden as they both headed for the cafeteria… Zane noticed something, though...

"What!" Zane shouted

"What? What's wrong?" asked Jaden

"Look!" Zane said, pointing to Mr. Crowler and Mr. Banner, who were headed toward the cafeteria…

"That can't be! The clock says-" he said, but he noticed that the clock was blinking, showing that it was broken…

Syrus suddenly came out of the basement and looked at them… "You might wanna get to the café?" he said, and they looked at him

"Syrus?" asked Jaden

"Am I seeing things, or did you come out of the basement? What about the 'Woogy Man'?" Zane asked

"That was just a story… Are you coming to the café or not?" he said, walking past them… They looked at each other…

"Was _I_ seeing things, or were his eyes red?" asked Jaden

"He probably used some kind of color contact lenses…" Zane replied…

* * *

At the cafeteria, Mr. Crowler and Mr. Banner were sitting down, along with Chazz…

"Chazz? What're you doing here?" asked Jaden as he entered the café

"Mr. Crowler wanted his favorite student to come along…" said Chazz

"Mr. Crowler hasn't been around our school, yet, has he?" asked Syrus while coming in

"No, I haven't actually…" said Mr. Crowler

"Why not have me show you around?" he offered…

"Sure, Syrus! That's very nice of you!" said Mr. Banner, while he held Pharaoh…

Syrus led Mr. Crowler out of the café…

"What was that all about?" asked Chazz

"I really have no clue…" said Jaden…

Zane looked at his brother suspiciously… He knew that Syrus never acted like that before… Jaden was practically thinking the same thing… They decided to think about it later… They all started eating…

* * *

"No, really… I don't think I need to see the basement" said Mr. Crowler

"Oh, but the basement's the best part…" said Syrus as they both entered…

After a while, Syrus and Mr. Crowler came back as everyone else finished their dinner…

"I'm very sorry that you didn't have enough time to eat your own dinner Mr. Crowler… Although I hope you enjoyed your time at my academy's dorm rooms…" said Mr. Banner

"My time's well spent…" said Mr. Crowler "I found every part of this area fascinating, but I found the basement the most interesting…" he said as they both started leaving…

Zane and Jaden walked with them to the port, where Mr. Banner started rowing them back… As soon as they were out of sight, they started talking…

"Well, that was weird! I've never seen Mr. Crowler so calm, before!" said Jaden

"Neither have I…" Zane said…

"And what's up with Syrus?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Are you looking for me?" asked Syrus…

The two boys turned around and saw the light blue haired boy standing on the steps of the school…

"Syrus, what's going on? Why are you acting this way?" asked Jaden

"Because he told me to…" he replied…

"Who? Who told you?" Zane asked

Syrus just stared at them… Zane was really pissed off now…

"Alright, that's it…" he started walking towards the school and his brother…

"We want answers, Syrus! And we want them-" he suddenly felt some kind of shock and flew all the way back to the port…

"Oh shit! Zane!" shouted Jaden as he knelt down by Zane… "Are you okay?" he asked, and Zane nodded as he got up…

Jaden turned back to Syrus… "SYRUS! What is wrong with you! Why won't you let us in!"

Syrus suddenly started looking hesitated…

"No… No you can't come in… YOU DON'T LIVE HERE ANYMORE!" and suddenly, he said with the voice of the shadow…

"_He_ _does…" _

He turned around and went back to his dorm… Leaving the two boys there with nothing to do but stare…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Gemini24- Ooh! Now things are getting hot!

Jaden- He kicked us out?

Zane- Why that little-

Syrus- I was being controlled! Leave me alone!

Gemini24- Please stop fighting… This chapter's done! I'll update as soon as I can!

Syrus- Read and Review please!


	3. The Journal

Gemini24- Hey everyone! I know that I haven't updated this story in a long time, so her ya go! Hope you love this story so far because it's almost done!

Jaden- Yeah, and then she's gonna start some Disney crap

Gemini24- HELLO?

Jaden- What? … Oh… That's right… They were supposed to be secret… Sorry 'bout that!

Gemini24- ON WITH THE STORY! And Disney isn't crap!

* * *

Ch. 3- The Journal

The next morning, Jaden and Zane were sitting outside by the beach. Jaden was too shocked to think of anything but Syrus, and what he had done the night before. He kicked them out of the Slifer dorms, and somehow, whatever was blocking them from going into the Slifer dorms, was blocking them from going into the Ra or Obelisks dorms as well.

"Zane… What do we do? We stayed up all night thinking of a plan to get back into the dorms and save my best friend, A.K.A. your brother, from who-knows-what!" said Jaden.

Zane was speechless. He never thought that his brother would actually do something like this. This was not the little wimp brother that everyone teased at the academy, or at the school they used to go to when they were younger. This was different. His brother was standing up to everyone, and not in a good way, because he had powers…

Wait a minute… Powers?

It suddenly hit Zane. Syrus never would have done this by himself. After all, he said last night that someone else supposedly lived there now. He started to think that Syrus' story about Alexis and all of them having powers was true. That maybe… Syrus really was right about everything...

"Jaden… What if… What if Syrus was right about Alexis and about us?" he asked.

Jaden stared at him as if he were crazy.

"What? Do you mean that-?" he started.

"Yes! That's what I mean! Maybe Syrus was right about all of us being some powerful beings! Maybe it's actually in our blood!"

Jaden could only stare at Zane. Could it be true? Could they really be something more than duelists? This seemed to be something that came out of a Fantasy book! This wasn't Harry Potter! So, what were they to do, now?

"You believe me, right, Jaden?" he asked.

"Not one bit" replied Jaden, making a face.

"Well, you're gonna have to believe me, because it's probably the only way that we can get Syrus back" said Zane.

Jaden could only stare at Zane. This was too weird. Dueling was hard enough without the supernatural happening, especially since they're still dealing with that Shadow Rider business. Why's everything suddenly becoming a life-or-death matter? Things were too much for Jaden, and they were only getting worse with this Syrus acting as bad as Chazz for some reason.

"Well, if it's to get my buddy back, then I guess I have to believe" he said, simply.

"Okay, so what were the powers that Syrus said we had?" asked Zane.

"Uh, I believe I had the power to stop time, and you, uh…" he started.

"I had the power to move things with my mind" answered Zane.

"So, now what do we do?" asked Jaden.

"We learn how to use them" answered Zane.

"Well, how _do_ we use them?-" he looks at a bird flying by "It's not like I can just flick my hands towards something and everything stops like THAT!" he shouted, flicking his fingers at the bird, and everything stops.

He stared at all that was around him, just as Zane did. Not only was the bird frozen, but so was everything else. The waves of the ocean had stopped moving, the wind blowing the trees had stopped, and anybody they saw had stopped moving. Everything was frozen, except for Jaden and Zane themselves.

"Um, what just happened?" asked Jaden.

"I…I think you just got in touch with your power, Jaden" said Zane.

"Okay, I'm getting really tired of this! First of all, we need to learn more about these powers of ours before we end up doing something bad like destroy the academy on accident!" shouted Jaden, waving his arms in the air angrily.

Zane could only stand there and think. Someone who could help them? Who could that be? They couldn't go to Syrus, since they couldn't even go into the dorms or the school, and that he wouldn't tell them anything anyway. Wasn't there someone else who knew more than Syrus did now?

It hit him again.

"Alexis!" he said, and Jaden snorted.

"Oh yeah, Zane! Let's just call our friend who transferred schools three months ago! Especially since we don't even know WHERE SHE WENT!" shouted Jaden.

Suddenly, everything started moving again, and they both jumped in surprise from it. Zane turned back towards Jaden.

"Jaden, the idea wasn't to talk to Alexis. Didn't you remember what Syrus was holding when he was telling us the story?" asked Zane.

"No, what was he holding?" asked Jaden with a blank expression.

"A journal! Don't you remember?"

_Flashback_

"_Zane, Jaden? Please hear me out on this! I know this sounds weird, but Alexis did say that she was a powerful being and that we were, too!" shouted Syrus._

"_Sy, c'mon, it's almost time for class! Aren't you gonna drop this subject anytime soon?" asked Jaden, yawning from boredom._

"_But she even wrote a journal with all the spells she used! She even wrotea note to youto help me convince you two that you've got powers!" said Syrus, showing them a red book._

"_Syrus, you probably wrote it yourself to make us believe in this… I'm sorry, Sy, but even if this were real, I don't think I'd take part in it, anyway…" said Jaden before turning towards Mr. Banner's room._

_End Flashback_

Oh yeah. Jaden could remember that time all right. He never really did believe in the supernatural. Although, he did have to believe all of the Shadow Rider's power; they weren't very believable until things started to hurt him. What was he to do, now? It seemed that he had to do the one thing he wasn't fond of in order to save his best friend.

Either way, he knew what he had to do…

"Okay, so he had a journal and we never saw it again after that. What do we do, now?" asked Jaden.

"Well, we'll have to find it" answered Zane, looking at the Slifer dorms "and we'll have to look in your room"

"And just how're we gonna do that? If you've forgotten already, there's some kind of barrier blocking our way into any of the dorms. You even walked into it and flew at least ten feet away from it!" said Jaden.

Zane suddenly spotted two Slifer students walking out of the dorms and pushed Jaden behind some rocks.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Jaden.

"Quiet! Look at those two Slifers" said Zane.

Jaden looked at the Slifer boys walking towards the school. There wasn't anything bad about them. They were just walking to class.

"Okay? So, what's your point?" asked Jaden.

"Jaden, when I tell you to, try to stop time towards the dorms, okay?"

"What? What're you-" started Jaden.

"Just do it, okay?" interrupted Zane.

Jaden looked at him in confusion, but just readied himself by looking at the dorms and bringing his hands out.

"Ready… NOW!" shouted Zane, and Jaden flicked his fingers at the dorms.

Everything was frozen again and Zane suddenly bolted from behind the rock and sprinted towards the dorms with Jaden following behind. Jaden stared at Zane as if he were going crazy again because they were running straight towards the barrier!

"Zane! The barrier! You're running towards the-" he started, but then he noticed something.

Zane ran straight through the barrier! Jaden stared in shock as he ran through it as well, but Zane didn't stop, yet. He sprinted towards the dorms and hid right by the stairs leading to Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley's room. Jaden finally caught up to him.

"Zane, what happened? How did we get through?" asked Jaden, obviously confused.

"When those Slifer boys were walking, they were walking straight for the barrier, so I told you to stop time when they were right in between inside the barrier and out. The barrier was letting its guard down then to let them through, and therefore, since you stopped time, it remained open" said Zane.

"Wow, that was quick thinking!" said Jaden.

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to do it again because Syrus is in your room sleeping, and when he comes out of his room, you need to freeze him so we can go into your room"

"Oh boy…" said Jaden as everything started moving again.

Suddenly, without a sign, Syrus came out of his room. He closed the door slowly and walked towards the stairs. While walking down, Jaded flicked his fingers again and Syrus stood still. They ran up the stairs being careful not to touch him in case he may start moving again and into Jaden's room.

They looked around the room quietly as to not wake up a sleeping Chumley. They looked in the desks, the cabinets, under the beds, and anywhere else they could look in the room.

"It's not here!" whispered Jaden.

"Well, it has to be! Where else would Sy put something that important?" whispered Zane.

Jaden suddenly remembered something. Every night since Alexis left the academy, Syrus was reading the book in the middle of night. He had a flashlight and read it aloud to himself. Jaden always knew about it because it always woke him up. It was sad that Alexis had to leave, though. She had to give Zane her spirit key before she left and everyone did miss her…

But then there was the fact that whenever Syrus read to himself, he never put the book anywhere. He never even got out of his bed to put it anywhere. So, it must still be in the bed, but where? They checked every ounce of the room…

"I wonder if…" started Jaden as he grabbed Syrus' pillow and stuck his hand into the pillow case.

"What're you doing, Jaden?" asked Zane.

Jaden suddenly seemed to grab something and shouted in victory as he brought out the red book. Although, it was a little too loud because Chumley woke up.

"Huh? Is it breakfast, yet?" he asked, sleepily.

"Uh, yeah! It is, Chum! And you're gonna miss it if you don't hurry!" said Jaden.

"WHAT?" shouted Chumley, quickly changing without a care that Zane was there and ran towards the door.

"Uh, Chum? Don't tell Sy we're in here if you see him, okay?" asked Jaden.

"Sure, guys! See ya!" he shouted as he slammed the door.

They turned towards the book and opened it. It showed a bunch of nicely written cursive in poetic ways and just plain writing.

_Today, I just found out that I am a powerful being! I've got powers given to me from the Egyptian Gods and I also found out that my friends are powerful beings, too! _

"Whoa, no kidding, Alexis" said Jaden, sarcastically.

"Quiet, Jaden. Keep reading" said Zane.

_My friends Zane, Jaden, and Syrus are gifted with a power. Zane is supposedly the one that can move things with his mind, Jaden stops time for a little while, and Syrus gets visions of the future or past. This is getting even weirder, because I found out that their powers have a few flaws._

"Flaws?" asked Zane.

"What kind of flaws?" asked Jaden.

_For one, Zane can only use his powers if he can see clearly, so if he is in the really dark places or has something covering his eyes, he can't do anything. Jaden's power is very short. Stopping time will only take a moment and everything will move again, but a good thing is that he can stop evil-doers as well! When he stops time, only the good powerful beings can move, but anyone with the tiniest bit of evil stops along with everything else unless they have a strong will against the power. _

_Syrus' visions come at any time. They'll just show him either things that will happen later or what's happened before. It all depends of what he touches. If he touches something like a textbook, he can probably find out his future test grade. Most times, the visions will come true, and sometimes, they won't._

The rest of the pages were just spells. Jaden and Zane looked at each other in shock for what they were reading. They finally came across one page that wasn't a spell and started reading it.

_Tonight, I felt something evil was in the school. It wasn't like anything I'd ever felt before, and it came from the Slifer Dorms. When I got there the next morning, the feeling was gone. I just thought I imagined things and went to class, but that very night, I felt it again and went to the Slifer dorms immediately! And when I got there, I felt that the evil was coming from the basement…_

Jaden and Zane immediately stopped reading.

"The basement?" asked Zane.

"You don't think-" started Jaden, getting an idea of where this was going.

"Let's keep going" answered Zane, turning back to the book.

_Once, I got there, I saw something that scared me more than anything. In front of my eyes was a black fog. I knew that it wasn't a coincidence or anything, so I went down into the basement to fight it off. It laughed with such a low voice that it seemed so… Possessive. It was hypnotizing, and I was almost a goner, but then I heard a voice in my head. It was my brother, Atticus…_

"_Alexis, I never would've let you get involved with this and use your powers if I knew that you'd easily get manipulated like this…" _

_Yes, my brother had powers, too… And he hid it from me a long time. It was part of the reason why he had disappeared when he came to this school. He said that when the Shadow Riders took him, he was hypnotized and with the charm that he had, or which, that Jaden has now, made his powers ten times more powerful, and I think that's why the fog was there in the first place. To get it from Jaden! _

It suddenly hit Jaden. He had remembered that before Alexis and Atticus had transferred schools, Atticus needed the charm back. And now that they were reading Alexis' journal, he finally found out why. The charm was safer in their hands than theirs, especially since he, Sy, and Zane were new to all of this… He turned his attention back to the journal.

_I snapped out of it andremembered a spell that Atticus taught me, though. The problem was that it was the only spell that would work against it because he had fought this thing once before, and he said that only the light could seal it away. The light from the Egyptian Gods. _

_He also said that the Egyptian Gods made a book and sealed it away with the sacred beast cards. The Book of the Light. It was a spell book, and that's where the spell to get rid of this thing came from. Only once in his life, was Atticus able to see the inside of it, and he wrote all of its spells inside this journal, except the one to defeat the shadow in the basement, which he trusted me to remember at all times._

_I started chanting the spell, but as soon as I started, someone called my name from the basement door. It was Syrus! He saw the shadow and me! I couldn't leave the shadow in the basement, so I told him to go back to sleep and said the spell._

_He didn't go, though. He was too terrified, and watched everything. He even memorized the spell. I couldn't hold it from him any longer and told him everything about him, Jaden, and Zane. He was a little shocked at first, but he knew that I trusted him to tell his brother and his best friend. He agreed to tell them._

The entry was finished and they turned the page, which lead to a note written to them from Alexis.

_Jaden and Zane,_

_I know that may find this hard to believe, but Syrus is telling the truth about you having powers! And because it's true, I need you to work together and get rid of this monster fog if it ever seems to return. You have to be warned, though, that this fog has the power to possess others, or hypnotize them, so be careful when it comes back! Syrus may be afraid of the basement for awhile, but please understand why. Especially if you're reading this journal. And also, you'll notice if anyone's been possessed or hypnotized because they'll start acting different and will end up attacking someone at some point. So be careful! _

Your powerful friend,

_Alexis_

_P.S. If you're wondering what this shadowy fog thing is called, then I'll tell you. It's called…_

Jaden and Zane looked at each other in unbelievable shock as they read the name of the shadow in the Slifer dorms basement.

…_The Woogy Man…_

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Gemini24- Hey! There's the chapter! And WHOA! Things are getting weirder than ever! What're Zane and Jaden gonna do, now? Find out in the next chapter! Coming Soon! Oh, and if you read the chapter carefully, there're a few things you should figure out before my next update! Read & Review, please! See ya! 


	4. Caught!

Gemini24- Hey everyone! Here's the update! And I need to finish my last two stories so because I have to work on another story during my school break!

Jaden- And what story is this?

Gemini24- A dueling story

Jaden- YEAH! WOOO HOOO!

Gemini24- A lot of OC's though…

Jaden- Cool! More people!

Syrus- Oh, did you tell everyone what they should've figured out before this next chapter?

Gemini24- Wait until then! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 4 – Another Incident

Zane and Jaden were stuck on what to do next, especially since there was so much they didn't know. But then again, there were things that had to be solved.

"Well, Jaden. What now?" asked Jaden, sounding as if he had given up.

"I don't know, Jaden! There are too many questions to answer! Like what does this have to do with my brother? Why is he acting this way? What about what's in the basement? How do we fight it without Syrus who seems to remember the spell when we don't? And-"

"Zane! Calm down!-" that did it. Zane just let all of his thoughts out right there.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? We're facing something that we may not beat at all! We can't defeat it without Syrus! And what's more, we are still the key keepers! Why does everything have to be life or death, now? I came to this school to duel! Not be in some supernatural thing! And why did Alexis have to-"

He immediately stopped, and Jaden stared at him.

Zane turned away from him. Realizing that he had said too much, he had just leaned on the wall and stared out of window. Yeah, he was mad at everything right now. He was mad for being the one with powers, for being a key keeper, and he was mad at Alexis…

Why? Because not only did she leave the school, practically deserting him, but she just left without a word of them being powerful, and without her, they felt hopeless. It was like she's only telling them, and leaving them so she can get on with her life.

They needed to learn more about what they were dealing with, instead of being left behind, which is how Zane felt exactly. How were they supposed to take control of all of this? To him, this was all bogus…

"Zane…" started Jaden, "You miss her that much?"

Zane could only close his eyes at the thought. Alexis was like the little sister he never had. He always came to help her when she needed her real brother the most. Sure, Syrus was great, but Alexis, she was neverscared of him. She never thought of him as the big bad brother as most students with siblings did.

Syrus adored Zane, too. And Zane was happy about that, and he was glad when he found out that Syrus was afraid of him, just a little doubtful of himself. So, Alexis was like a little sister when Syrus didn't talk to him. Almost a replacement, but no one could compare to his brother.

The problem was that Alexis was like a part of his family to him, and she had to leave. Now that Syrus is acting strange, too, he's blaming himself for not being there when they both needed him. Sure, at times, he was there, but not all the time, which was what Zane was going for.

It didn't help that her brother was practically his only friend. Ever since he came to the school, he only had Atticus to talk to. That is, until he disappeared, but then he had Alexis to keep him company. But now that they're both gone, he almost felt… alone…

"Hey… I'm sorry 'bout Alexis. And I can tell that you're upset about Syrus, too, but you can't blame yourself… Things like this happen. And I know that Syrus thinks you're a great brother, he told me so!" said Jaden, and Zane looked up at him.

"Really?" asked Zane.

"Definitely! Besides, you two must be related! You both doubt yourself over the strangest things!" said Jade, grinning as usual. That made Zane laugh a little.

"Alright! Now it's time to get your brother back!" said Jaden.

"First, let's look back at the journal. There's something I wanted to look at" said Zane, opening the book.

"What're you looking for?"

"The note that Alexis left for us" he said, stopping at the page "There! Read that part!"

Jaden looked at the book, carefully.

"'And you'll notice when someone is possessed or hypnotized because they'll start acting different and will end up attacking someone at some point'. Okay?" asked Jaden.

"Okay! Don't you remember? There was someone else besides Syrus and the electrician that went down the basement!" said Zane.

Jaden looked at him confused, but then he realized what Zane was talking about. His eyes widened.

_"My time's well spent... I found every part of this area fascinating, but I found the basement the most interesting..."_

"…Dr. Crowler…" he said, and they immediately started for the door, but Zane stopped.

"Zane! C'mon!" said Jaden, waiting for him.

"Jaden! Pass me the journal!" said Zane.

"What?" asked Jaden.

"If Syrus comes back and sees the book gone, he'll know we were here!"

"Oh, here!"

Jaden threw the book to Zane and ran out the door looking for people crossing the barrier. Zane caught it and stuffed it in Syrus' pillow and sped out after Jaden. Jaden caught sight of a Ra Yellow girl coming and flicked her fingers. They ran past her frozen self and headed for the Obelisk Dorms.

* * *

Once there, Jaden and Zane looked around, asking the students where Cr. Crowler was. It was a little hard, seeing that the top duelist was hanging around with a Slifer. They finally ran into Mindy and Jasmine, who were by themselves now that Alexis was gone.

"Hey, Mindy! Jazz! Do you know where Dr. Crowler is?" asked Jaded, panting from all the running (Sounds like Chumley, huh?).

"Oh, he's in his office" answered Jasmine.

"Thanks! See ya!" said Jaden, while Zane practically had a head start towards Crowler's office.

* * *

But when they got there, they found a few Obelisk students crowded around his room, staring at something. Jaden and Zane decided to see what was going on. Although, they were not ready for a surprise like this one.

"LET ME GO!" shouted someone inside his office.

They heard a bunch of crashes inside the room and that people were hitting the walls. In the background, they heard coughing, along with Mr. Banner and Chancellor Shepard.

"Dr. Crowler! Please! Control yourself!" shouted Mr. Banner.

"Crowler! You'd better have a very good explanation for attempting to choke one of your students!" shouted Chancellor Shepard.

Jaden and Zane immediately tried to squeeze through the crowd to see what was going on. They finally came through the crowd to see Mr. Banner and Chancellor Shepard holding Dr. Crowler back from something. They looked at the ground, seeing who Crowler was attacking.

"Chazz?" asked Jaden.

Chazz was on the floor, coughing and wheezing from when Crowler had choked him nearly to death. He looked up at Jaden and Zane, and instantly, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Slifer Slacker?" he asked, getting up and stomping out of the room as everyone moved out of his way.

"Man, why couldn't they do that for us?" asked Jaden, following Chazz.

Chazz seemed to notice them. He started walking faster, but Jaden and Zane were still able to catch up to him. Giving up, he immediately stopped and turned around to look at them.

"What do you two want from me?" he shouted at the two.

"We just wanted to know if you were okay, Chazz" answered Zane.

"We did?" asked Jaden, and Zane elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay! Now leave me alone!"

"Wait! What happened?" asked Jaden, recovering from being elbowed.

"I went in to talk with Crowler and he just started attacking me!" shouted Chazz.

Jaden and Zane let him walk off this time. They started down the other way while reviewing what happened.

"Okay, so, my brother acted like this when exactly?" asked Zane.

"After I got attacked by the electrician" answered Jaden.

"Where was he when he saved you?" asked Zane.

"How am I supposed to know? I was being pinned to the floor!" shouted Jaden.

Zane sighed. This wasn't getting them anywhere. They had to find out what was going on and quick. Then something came to him.

"Hey, didn't it say in Alexis' journal that the Woogy Man was hypnotizing?" asked Zane.

"Yeah, why?" asked Jaden.

"Well, maybe it could've gotten to Syrus sometime before you were attacked, right?"

"Yeah, that's a possibility" said Jaden, "Wait a minute! Now you're actually calling it the Woogy Man! What's up with you?"

"Well, we've got nothing else to do but believe in what Alexis' journal said!" said Zane.

"Fine! Then what do we do, now?" asked Jaden.

"Well, first, we have to get back to the Slifer Dorms, then we have to get to the basement without Syrus seeing us, and then defeat the Woogy Man" said Zane.

"Question: How do we do the last two things?" asked Jaden, raising his hand.

"Well, we have to get into the Slifer dorms and find out where Syrus is, then go to your room and think of a plan. Then we'll go from there" said Zane, running back to the dorms with Jaden following behind.

In Jaden's room, Zane and Jaden took out the book again and looked for any sign of what they could do. They didn't get much help, though.

"Ugh! What are we supposed to do?" asked Jaden, hitting his head against the wall.

"Let's remember Syrus' story… What do you remember?" asked Zane.

"Um… I remember that there was the Woogy Man, and that Alexis fought it…" said Jaden.

"Is that all you remember!" shouted Zane.

"Don't you remember anything!" shouted Jaden.

"I remember that she had to use some spell referring to light and hell" answered Zane.

"Oh yeah, to find out what it is, let's look in the Bible!" said Jaden, sarcastically.

"We have to fight the Woogy Man, Jaden" said Zane.

"No way, man!" said Jaden, walking towards the door "I ain't fighting some black shadowy fog- AAAHHHH!" he shouted as he opened the door.

Once he did, he was immediately thrown off the railing and onto the ground, which must've hurt. In front of Zane's eyes was Syrus.

"Zane! Zane! Are you alright? Zane!" shouted Jaden, getting up from outside.

"I should be asking you that!" shouted Zane to the door.

"Don't worry, you'll both feel some intense pain, provided by mwa" said Syrus, evilly as a big knife appeared in his hand.

"Syrus... This isn't... This isn't you! Iknow this isn't you!" said Zane, staring at his brother in fear. Syrus only smirked.

"Let's give the boy a prize. A one way ticket to hell" said Syrus, walking towards Zane.

Zane was scared. More than ever in his life was he scared right now. His little brother had a knife in hand and was walking towards him. He was panting. He could just see what was going to happen to him and he didn't like it. Syrus raised the knife and Zane raised his hand upin front of himselfin defense.

As he did, though, Syrus suddenly flew across the room and hit the wall. He looked at the door and it suddenly opened.

"What the-? Oh, forget it!" he said.

Without hesitating, Zane ran out of the room and came across Jaden, and as he headed for the basement, Jaden was walking away from the Dorms.

"Jaden, where're you going? The basement's that way!" said Zane, pointing.

"No! No more! I won't hear of this anymore!" he shouted, but as he turned around and walked again, he flew ten feet away.

He had forgotten about the barrier blocking their way, and since no one was around, they were trapped.

TBC

* * *

Gemini24- Oh yeah! Almost done! And I'd like to tell **Didgi Girl** that this is based off of a 'Charmed' episode, and one of my favorites to be exact! Except with a little different parts!

Jaden- Oh, and you should've figured out that Crowler was gonna attack someone from reading the journal in the last chapter. There's something else, but it wasn't revealed, yet, but it's pretty obvious.

Syrus- Read and Review!


	5. Being Saved!

Gemini24- Hello! Good afternoon everyone! Or Good morning, or evening, or whatever time it is! Here's the next chapter for this story! And I have to say that it may be the last! Find out on your own, though!

Syrus- You always say that, Gem!

Gemini24- Ah, shut up! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 5- Saving the Day

Zane and Jaden were panting in fear as of now. Syrus was just moments away from waking up and trying to kill them again.

"Oh shit! What the hell are we supposed to do now?" asked Jaden.

"What else? Fight the Woogy Man!" said Zane.

"Zane, it's a fog! A little bit of black gas! How can we fight something that isn't even there in a physical form?" asked Jaden.

"You actually know those words?" asked Zane.

"Shut up! Right now, if it'll get us out of here alive, well… I guess… We gotta do it…" said Jaden, and Zane nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back in Jaden's room, Syrus' eyes fluttered open. He stood up and heard Jaden and Zane talking outside.

"So, how do we fight this thing?" asked Jaden.

"With our powers?" said Zane, in a sarcastic tone.

"But what about Syrus?" asked Jaden.

"If we get rid of the Woogy Man, first, we won't need to do anything about my brother because he'll be saved!" said Zane.

Syrus smirked evilly. And with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared into a black fog…

"So, what's the plan? I mean- Alexis' journal said that only one spell can put the Woogy Man away" said Jaden "And none of us knows that spell"

"Syrus knows it. He memorized Alexis' story by heart" said Zane.

"Something tells me that he won't tell it to us" said Jaden.

They were thinking a plan until they heard Syrus' voice… From the basement…

"Zane! Jaden! Help me!" he shouted, and they both looked at each other.

"No, Zane! It's a trap!" said Jaden.

"My brother needs help! I can't just-" started Zane, but Syrus called to them again.

"Please! I need your help!" he shouted.

They looked at each other again. Zane was at a very big loss. What was he to choose? His brother, or his own life? Either way, Syrus still needed him.

"Jaden, let's hurry up with this plan" said Zane.

"How about we try using both of our powers on it?" asked Jaden.

"Can we? Will it work?" asked Zane.

"Well, what other choice do we have?" asked Jaden, and Zane nodded.

* * *

As they approached the basement, Jaden was starting to get cold feet, but thinking about Syrus being in trouble, he had to do it. Zane had the same exact feeling. They took one step into the basement, and then another only until they were on the ground of the basement floor.

They looked around until Jaden jumped in surprise. He saw it.

"There!" he said, pointing to the black fog in the corner.

"It… It's a shadow…" said Zane, staring at it.

It laughed its evil way, making Jaden shiver in fear.

"What took you so long?"

They both looked up to the basement doorway. Syrus was standing there. Zane looked at the door, and with his mind, he had closed it.

"Remember our plan. Defeat the main bad guy" said Zane, turning back to the shadow.

"Zane, that wasn't a good idea" said Jaden.

"And why not?" asked Zane.

"Because now you can't use your power! It's too dark!" said Jaden, scared.

'_Oh shit, he's right. And because it's dark, I can't open the door back up!'_ thought Zane.

The Woogy Man laughed again. This time, it sounded as if it was around them.

"Jaden, freeze it!" said Zane.

"Well, where is it?" asked Jaden.

"Just freeze time!" said Zane, and Jaden flicked his fingers, but nothing happened.

"It's not working!" said Jaden, trying again and again.

_Fools… Your powers aren't merely as strong as the shadows… _

It laughed again. Zane and Jaden thought that they were now done for.

Syrus, who was still outside, had finally burst the door open, and Zane looked at him.

'_Syrus! That's it!'_ he thought.

"Syrus, you have to fight this!" he shouted, and Jaden looked at him.

Syrus could only smirk, and a big knife appeared in his hand, again.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do…" he said.

Zane wasn't gonna give up just yet.

"Don't you remember the story? The one that Alexis told you?" asked Zane.

Syrus stopped. He suddenly started taking a few steps away from the door.

"N-No… Y-You can't make me… I… H-H-Hate the basement!" he stuttered.

_It's no use… He's gone… Gone forever…_

Zane turned back to Syrus, and Jaden finally decided to help him out.

"Syrus, don't you remember Alexis? Your friend?" asked Jaden.

"But… But I… I had no friends…" said Syrus.

Because of what the Woogy Man has been telling him, Syrus had thought of nothing but revenge. He was told that everyone who had supposedly been friends with him, had lied to him. That they never wanted to be friends in the first place, but that they pitied him.

_Don't listen to them… They're only trying to take you away just so they can hurt you again…_

"Don't believe him! He's lying! You know the truth! It's buried inside of you!" shouted Zane.

"Syrus… Believe us…" said Jaden.

Syrus had his evil look again, and he took a step into the basement… But as he did, he had a vision…

"_Alexis?" _

"Syrus! Go back to sleep!" It laughed evilly…

Back to reality, tears started to make their way down Syrus' cheeks. He finally knew the truth. His brother and Zane had been telling the truth this entire time. So, he decided to return the favor…

"…I am… Light…" he started, and a small light appeared.

"You… Cannot disturb this night…"

"That's is, Syrus, keep going!" said Zane.

"Go, Syrus!" said Jaden, as Syrus continued.

"Go away... and down to hell…

This is not where you will dwell…"

_Syrus… What are you DOING? _

"Leave us alone, and do not fight…

For I banish you… with all my might…"

As he finished the spell, the black fog hiding in the corner of the room had was being sucked up by a big hole in the ground, leading it into a world of heat and lava. With it being sucked up, the hole closed as the light bulb had finally brought some light into the room.

Syrus fell to his knees, and Zane helped him up, along with Jaden. This was one experience that they didn't want to happen again…

* * *

The next morning, Jaden went up to Chazz's dorm room, for some unknown reason. He had knocked on the door, and Chazz answered it grumpily.

"Hey there, Chazz! G' morning!" he said, cheerfully.

"What do you want, Slacker?" asked Chazz.

"Well, after that weird accident that Crowler and you had, I was just doing a little cooking with Syrus, and I sorta made you a little something!" he said, giving Chazz a small package.

"And what is this?" asked Chazz.

"Just something to cheer you up a bit!" said Jaden.

"Oh… um, uh… Thanks…" he said, taking the small package.

"Oh, well! See ya at class then!" shouted Jaden, running back to his dorm…

And while he wasn't looking, Chazz seemed to smile at the small package… A real kind and gentle looking smile.

* * *

With Syrus and Zane, they were in the school Library studying. Jaden came in and brought Alexis' journal with him…

"Huh? Jaden? Why'd you bring that?" asked Syrus.

"I was gonna look up a few spells on how to make me smart!" said Jaden.

"I don't think there would be a spell on how to cheat, Jaden" said Zane, smirking.

"Well, in any case, I've been wondering, Sy. How did you know that me and Zane had been looking through the journal? It was as if you had-" he started.

"A vision? Exactly" said Syrus "When I went to look at the journal, I touched it and had a vision. It was of you two looking through the journal with some pretty shocked faces"

They all laughed at that, but getting a scolding from the Librarian to keep it down.

"And I guess, I do have an evil side…" said Syrus sadly, and they both looked at him.

"After all, it says that Jaden can only freeze people without powers, or are evil, and I was frozen when you guys said that you had sneaked past me, remember?" asked Syrus.

"Sy, you were only evil then, but that doesn't mean you're still evil! I mean- wasn't that why we had fought the Woogy Man in the first place?" asked Jaden.

"And also to save you from it. So, you can't be evil, now" said Zane.

"But let's do a little check, shall we?" said Jaden, lifting up his hands and flicking his fingers.

Everything and everyone had stopped moving, except for Zane and Jaden, but Syrus was still, and they both had shocked faces. That is, until they heard Syrus laughing. They glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but that was too hilarious for me to miss!" he said, and Jaden, along with Zane started laughing, too.

"Hey, it just occurred to me, that there is still a spell missing from this book, Sy" said Jaden, as everything started moving again.

"Yeah, Little Bro. Maybe you know what we're talking about" said Zane.

"Yeah, I think I do" said Syrus, grabbing a pen and taking the journal.

As he wrote the spell, they all knew that there were more adventures to come, but now, they were prepared for them, and they vowed to themselves that they always would be.

THE END

* * *

Gemini24- Finally! I'm finished with this story!

Syrus- Yes, FINALLY!

Zane- Well, now that it's finished, are you gonna finish the other two?

Gemini24- Yes, but I will need some reviews! So, please, read and review, people!

Syrus- And she hopes that you figured out about me being evil because I could'nt move when Jaden freezed me! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
